Odinforce
The Odinforce is a powerful magic wielded by whoever is the current king of Asgard, it is the second most powerful and feared power in Asgard and many of the Nine Realms; second only to the Space Stone. It is channelled as an orange-white beam of destructive energy, which can be used to power and enchant objects. The kings of Asgard can channel it via Gungnir. Odin Borson had performed feats such as generating energy blasts with Gungnir and Mjölnir, sensing occurrences telepathically across several distances and even dimensions, perceive what happens around him while in the Odinsleep and generate "dark energy" to send Thor Odinson to Earth, while it seemed to be frowned upon to do so. History ''Thor In the war against the Frost Giants in 965 AD, Odin used his spear and the Odinforce to destroy many Jotuns. During Thor's coronation ceremony in the Hall of Asgard, a band of Frost Giants sneaked into the Vault to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin activated the Destroyer, who disintegrated the Frost Giants with outbursts of Odinforce. When Loki became king, he wielded Gungnir. He sent the Destoyer down to Earth to fight Thor. In a fight with Thor on the Rainbow Bridge and in Heimdall's Observatory, Loki fought with Gungnir and emitted several blasts. The Avengers After the battle between the Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Thor against the Destroyer in Puente Antiguo, S.H.I.E.L.D. took custody of the ruined Destroyer armor. They reversed-engineered the armor into higher-grade weapons as a part of Phase 2, a plan to use Asgardian artifacts to defend against technologically advanced aliens. One such weapon was Coulson's Revenge, a gun made from the chasis of the Destroyer which utilised bursts of Odinforce. Coulson used it against Loki on the Helicarrier. Thor: The Dark World In the war against the Dark Elves five thousand years ago, Odin's father Bor Burison was the king of Asgard at the time. He destroyed many Elves with the Odinforce which was channelled through his spear, presumably Gungnir. In present day, Odin again wielded Gungnir through which he channeled the Odinforce to fight off the Dark Elves when they invaded Asgard. When Odin was usurped as king by Loki, Gungnir and the Odinforce is wielded by Loki. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Beginning of the End" When Nick Fury shows up to assist Coulson in fighting the Centipede Super Soldiers, he passes Coulson's Revenge to Coulson. Coulson uses it to blow away all the soldiers except for Mike Peterson and John Garrett, after telling Fury, "Yeah, I know what it does" having first used it against Loki. The blasts of Odinforce from the gun make short work of all the soldiers. Known users *Bor Burison (deceased) *Odin Borson (deceased) *Loki Laufeyson (temporarily) *The Destroyer (destroyed) *Phil Coulson (via reversed-engineered weapon; deceased) *Thor Odinson (presumably) Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **Thor'' **''The Avengers'' **''Thor: The Dark World'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. '' ***''"Beginning of the End" Trivia *In other incarnations, the Odinforce was the result of Odin absorbing the power of his two brothers, Vili and Ve in a battle with the great Fire Demon Surtur. In another, it was energy flowing to Odin from the world tree, Yggdrasil. In that instance the power could be usurped, and Loki figured out how to do so. *It is possible that Thor, who is the heir to the throne of Asgard, might have received the Odinforce from his father if he had chosen to become king in order to enhance his ability to protect Asgard the nine realms as is the king's duty. *As of ''Thor: Ragnarok, following Odin's death and Thor's ascension to the throne; Thor most likely now has access to the Odinforce. Category:Super Powers Category:Thor powers Category:Avengers powers